Original Vampire
The Originals are a special group of powerful vampires. They are the very first and original vampires in existence. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. It is unknown if on the show, they were human at one point, but if the show emulates The Vampire Diaries novel series and storyline some what, then these vampires weren't made; they were vampires that have never been human in their entire lives. The Originals may not be able to be killed by a stake, as Damon staked Elijah after Elijah had attacked and tried to kill Stefan, and he came back to life, pulling the stake out of his heart and later on, regenerating from his dead state probably because of his status and advanced age. The Original vampires are very powerful and feared, and those that know of them tend to keep away from them. John Gilbert told Damon that the only way to kill an Original is using a dagger bathed in fossilized tree from the genesis of The Originals. But it was later confirmed that the dagger had to stay in the originals heart in order for it to stay dead. Also even they can compel vampires unlike when they compel humans the effect stops after the original dies. This is show when after Elijah died and the compulsion he put on Katherine ended and she could make her escape from the tomb, where she had been inprisoned. Members and Former Members The Originals (The Old Ones), are extremely strong and resistant, compared with the common vampire. *' -' is the Leader of the Originals. He is considered the oldest of all vampires, is also the most hated and feared of The Originals. Katherine Pierce had ran from him over 500 years ago and now Klaus is after both Katherine and Elena. *'Elijah - '''He is an Original and a former member of the group. Elijah does not want to break the Sun and The Moon Curse, in fact for as yet unknown reasons but Elijah wants to kill Klaus. Unfortunately, John Gilbert came to Mystic Falls, with the white ash wood and the dagger, and was neutralized by Elena but temporarily dead. *'Amy (A possible Original member. She is described as a known Klaus` friend. but she has a conversation with Damon and Klaus finds and attacks her. She is '''not confirmed character). *'Adrienne' (A possible Original member. She is described as a very dangerous vampire and nobody dares to touch her. She is not confirmed character). *'Charlotte Petrova' (A possible Original member. She is a vampire turned around the year c.1200 but she is not confirmed character). *'Catelle Petrova '(Elijah`s lover and she is one of the originals. As you can notice Catelle is Katherine`s "dead" sister but this new character is not to be revealed until episode 20. She is not confirmed character). Servants and Former Servants The Originals' s Servants are vampires, witches, warlocks, humans and possibly werewolves who know and want to join the group of the Old Ones but they do not have the endurance and strength of The Originals. *'Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce)' - She was human and now she is a vampire. She is not a servant directly but Klaus's had under his control, for the purpose of destroying the curse. Klaus finds Katerina in England after being expelled from Bulgaria. Katerina says that Klaus was kind, gentle and caring with her but then she learns that will be used in a sacrifice and escapes with the moonstone. *'Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492 - '''They along with Elijah seek Katherine to bring her to Klaus but Trevor betrayal them and leads to a false path. *'Trevor - He was a vampire and a very close friend of Rose's. He was killed by Elijah for betraying him by helping Katherine escape from Klaus during the 15th century. *Rose' - She was a vampire and a very close friend of Trevor's; she and Trevor tried to stay hidden from Klaus for many centuries and have both been running from him ever since. Rose also helped to turn Katherine into a vampire. She now insists on helping both Damon and Stefan to help protect Elena from Klaus and from being in danger. Rose is staked by Damon to keep her from suffering from the bite of a werewolf. *'Slater' - He was a vampire and he was a good friend of both Rose and Trevor's. He did not volunteer to serve. Slater was a young vampire and was turned sometime during the 70's. Slater was someone who Rose frequently turned to for help whenever she needed it. Slater was compelled by Elijah, who has the strength and the ability like any Original vampire, to compel other vampires. Elijah compelled Slater to stab himself in the heart, killing him instantly. *'Alice - She is a human. She not is directly a servant, she was Slater's girlfriend, she is responsible for investigating about vampires along with Slater and she calls Cody for the petition of Elena, but Damon clears her memory. *Cody - He was a vampire. He along with two vampires are called for Alice by the request for Elena to be taken to Klaus to earn your trust of the Original. Elijah asked if someone else about Elena, they respond not and they are murderer. *Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 '- They were a vampires. They came along with Cody to take Elena to Klaus, but Elijah comes and kills them before it happens. *'Jonas Martin' - He was a warlock. He along with his son are followers of Elijah and they help Elijah to destroy Klaus and retrieve her daughter. Jonas protects Stefan, Damon, Caroline against the group of werewolves. Unfortunately, his son dies and the attempt to kidnap Elena but is killed by Katherine and Stefan. *'Luka Martin' - He was a warlock. He and his father joined Elijah to get his sister. He tries to be a friend of Bonnie but just to get the moonstone. Elijah after he was paralyzed, Luka try back to life with the help of Jonas but Luka is burned alive by Damon. *'Unnamed Witches and Warlocks '- Luka says that Klaus has used the witches and warlocks trying to destroy the curse for centuries. *'Greta Martin' - She is a witch. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. In previous episodes, she is mentioned (someones mentions her with the word "sister") that she is with Klaus and that's why Jonas and Luka join Elijah to destroy Klaus and they can to recover her. Powers & Abilities The Originals have advanced powers and skills of regular vampires. *'Strength - Elijah has shown great power to destroy vampires with fast attacks and powerful (Trevor, Cody, unamed vampires, unnamed werewolves). *'Speed -' Elijah is faster and precise in his attack, in comparison with other vampires. He has shown destroying Trevor, Cody, and two vampires and werewolves. *'''Senses -'' ''Unlike other vampires, The Originals have much stronger sense. Elijah shows his sense of hearing when Rose, Damon and Slater have a convertation, which are protected by tinted glass. *'Healing - '''The Originals have developed a rapid healing process. This ability has been demonstrated when Elena use a vervain grenade against Elijah as Damon stake Elijah and the return to life after a few hours. *'Mind Compulsion''' - The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires, as seen with and Slater. Once a original is killed, the compulsion on vampires wear off. *'Immortality' - The Original can be inmortals in comparison with normal vampires. The only way to destroy an original vampire is stakes with the dagger of white oak and using white wood ash. *'Durability -' Elijah has shown great resistance to attack by other vampires, as well as returning to life on three occasions. They are resistant to fire even when the knife was in him. Weaknesses They are known to only have two weakness (White Ash Wood and Sunlight) so far. Normal wooden stakes can't kill them as they come back to life hours later. *'White Ash Wood' - The wood from a ancient white oak tree can kill an original, but the tree was burned down and all that's left is ash. A special dagger made by witches has to be used along with the ash of this tree and put into the heart of a original. As long as the dagger stays in the originals heart, he or she can't come back to life. *'Wood' - A normal wooden stake can not destroy The Originals, but it will paralyze them for a few hours and then they will awaken. *'The Sun and Moon Curse' - It is mentioned by Luka, Klaus has tried to destroy the curse from the beginning, but in the process has destroyed generations of witches and warlocks. *'Sunlight - '''After the curse, The Originals are also weakned by the sun, but there fast healing abilitys don't let them die. Elijah was seen using a ring with the same stone Lapis Lazuli to walk in the day. *'Ghosts '- Elijah mentioned that he want to find the place where occurred the massacre of witches and warlocks more than 200 years ago. Possibly, Elijah wanted provoke or invoke the ghosts to defeat Klaus. In the books, Klaus is defeated by the ghosts of fallen soldiers. *'Magic -''' Has not been shown the magic of witches and warlocks at The Originals but we know that even The Originals were affected by The Sun and Moon Curse. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality Only Elijah has been present in the series but we can say that The Originals kept secret their existence as a vampire and as the first vampire in the world to another vampires, humans, witches, warlocks, werewolves (Example: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, etc.). Both Katerina and Alice mention that Klaus does not want to be found but Klaus finds you. The Originals have a great rivalry may have against the werewolves (the danger of being bitten by them and they can be free of the curse but would cause that vampires are slaves to the sun) and witches and warlocks (The Originals were affected by the curse). About humans, we do not know if you have respect for them or use them as tools (just for fun or for work). Elijah has shown respect for human life. Elijah has proved calculator, calm, charming, patient and be careful in his speech. When Elena tries to bleed, Elijah shows desperation. Trivia *In the series, The Originals are considered the first family of the old world. *In the books, Klaus is one of the Old Ones but never says that there is a group of older vampires. *In the books, Klaus is wise, sadistic, cruel, insane, etc. In the series Elijah said that Klaus is a reclusive, paranoid, the most feared and hated of The Originals. * In the series, Rose tells Trevor that Elijah belonged to the old school. *According to the Elijah`s words (I've been dead for centuries) and the Rose`s words (They (The Originals) have to do for him (Klaus), Rose shows a facial expression of fear and threat when he mentions that "They (The Originals) has to do it for him (Klaus)" and Rose says: Elijah is the Easter Bunny in comparison to Klaus), this could leave with the idea that Klaus is much older and powerful than in the books. The Rose `s words point out the great power of Klaus over The Originals. Even Elijah want to use the power of a large group of witches and warlocks to destroy Klaus definitely. *The first active member of The Originals group confirmed is Klaus and a former member, called Elijah. *Before the first mention of Klaus in the series, it would change the character for an older and powerful vampire named Phillipe came after Elena. *Katherine says that she met Klaus in England, this could be where The Originals stay. *The servants who were under orders The Originals were: Katerina (She was the first doppelganger to destroy the curse, but escapes with the moonstone), Two Unnamed Vampires in 1491-1492, Cody (Extraction of his heart by Elijah) and Two Unnamed Vampires in 2010 (Severed spine and extraction of heart by Elijah), Rose (Suffer the bite of a werewolf and Damon the stake to avoid more pain) and Trevor (decapitated by Elijah) are former members, Slater (Elijah compelled him to stab himself) and Alice (Damon clears her memory) were just friends of Rose and Trevor but never established whether they were really servants. Unnamed witches and warlocks (Klaus has been used for centuries) and Martin Family (Jonas and Luka were serants of Elijah but now they are dead. Greta is with Klaus and she is used to break the curse but it is unknown if a servant or a prisoner). *Elijah tells Rose that can forgive her and also to Trevor if necessary. But Elijah never be said that the pardon of The Originals (Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals). In other words, Rose is still wanted by Klaus and The Originals to destroy her because of Katherine´s incident. *In the episode Katerina, mentions that Klaus and The Originals had all the elements to break the curse of the sun and the moon, but Katherine manages to escape with the Moonstone. *According to John Gilbert, The Originals can be neutralized with white wood ash but just not allowed to return to life for time indefinitely. *Elijah states he has been dead for centuries suggesting that he died to become a vampire this could imply that Originals were once human. *According to Luka, his sister and Jonas `s daughter is with Klaus, is the reason they are with Elijah, but they, like Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, John, Isobel, Katherine, Jonas together with Luka want to destroy The Originals. *Elijah wants to destroy Klaus after the sacrifice, is mentioned that after the sacrifice, Klaus will weaken. *John Gilbert mentioned that Isobel is doing something that might make Klaus never come, or want to come, to Mystic Falls. *In the series, Elijah says that about a hundred years after 1690 (persecution of the witches of Salem), a group of witches and warlocks were massacred (burned). Elijah mentioned that interested in finding the place of massacre, but Elijah does not mention his reasons. **Possibly Elijah wants to use the ghosts of witches and warlocks to destroy Klaus. The only ghosts that have appeared in the series are witches and warlocks. In the books, the ghost of Honoria Fell (a powerful witch) appears to help Elena, Stefan and Damon. Also ghosts of soldiers (human) fallen in battles in the area near Fell's Church appeared in the books. *The Originals`s servants directly and indirectly are integrated of almost all races (except for werewolves) that have appeared in the series. Vampires (Katerina, Rose, Trevor, Slater, Cody and four innamed vampires), Humans (Alice), Witches and Warlocks (unnamed witches and warlocks that Klaus has been used for centuries and Martin Family: Jonas, Luka and Greta). Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Antagonists Category:Vampire Diaries Characters